hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Mikayla
Mikayla Skeech is played by Selena Gomez and is the jealous enemy of Hannah Montana. Her first appearance was in "I Want You to Want Me…to Go to Florida. She is a friend of Miley Stewart but hates Hannah Montana. Her song on Hannah Montana is "If Cupid Had a Heart" (lip-sync by Selena Gomez and sang by Julie Griffin). Overview Mikayla Marie is a pop singer and rival of Hannah Montana. Her top-ten hit is "If Cupid Had a Heart." When they meet on the talk show The Real Deal they become quick enemies though, when on air, they act as if they are friends. Mikayla tells Hannah that she will steal all of her fans when they both perform at the "United People's Relief" in Florida. She taunts Miley when Miley tells her that she has a family problem (her father hurt his back) and she can't go. Miley tells her that Hannah will definetly be there and, according to Lilly and Robby Ray, Hannah 'blew Mikayla off the stage.' Mikayla is also an actress, being shown co-starring in an upcoming movie with Jake Ryan in "That's What Friends Are For?" When she meets Miley, not knowing that she is actually Hannah Montana as well, Mikayla likes Miley and they become friends. She tells Miley that she admires Miley for being so brave and that she would never watch her ex-boyfriend smooching it off with another girl. She admits to Miley and Lilly that she has a crush on Jake. At the end, she invites Miley (but not Lilly, who Mikayla doesn't like) to the mall to talk about how much she hates Hannah Montana. Some time later, Miley and friends briefly enjoy a scathing review of Mikayla by popular music critic Barney Bittman (he advises the viewing public to buy two copies--one to cover each ear), before he stuns them into silence by announcing his next broadcast will feature his impressions of an upcoming Hannah Montana concert. Mikayla has a Motorola Razr cell phone and an overprotective manager named Margo who doesn't like Hannah Montana or Robby Ray either. Relationships *Drake Jecall - While Miley and Mikayla were on a talk show, she admits to Miley that she has a crush on a guy named Drake. She dumps Jake and takes him instead. *Jake Ryan - They played lovers in a movie. *Miley Stewart - Just a friend. *Hannah Montana - They are enemies just because of their careers. Deep down Mikayla is jealous of Hannah. *Lilly Truscott - Mikayla thinks that Lilly isn’t a good person, but Lilly likes Mikayla. Appereances *I Want You to Want Me…to Go to Florida *That's What Friends Are For? *(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl (video and mentioned only) Songs *If Cupid Had a Heart Trivia * Hannah Montana actress Miley Cyrus and Mikayla's actress Selena Gomez (in her more famous role of Alex Russo) both appear on The Suite Life on Deck in a three-show crossover (Hannah's second with Suite Life, after one during Suite Life's run as The Suite Life of Zack and Cody where Raven-Symone had Selena's slot from the second). The second one has Hannah bring Lola along with her. * Mikayla's middle name, Marie is also Selena Gomez's middle name in real life Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters